Maybe
by jasdarling
Summary: Eigentlich ist dieser OneShot zu kurz, um ein Summary zu schreiben'lach' Es geht um Draco und warum er ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag schlecht gelaunt ist! Complete


**Hi ihr Lieben 'zwinker'**

**Habe hier einen kleinen OneShot für euch!**

**Titel: Maybe**

**Genre: Freundschaft**

**Betaleserin: Willow'knuff'**

**Rating: ab 10 Jahre**

**Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir, Orte und Personen habe ich mir von Miss Rowling geliehen!**

**Inhaltsangabe: Draco hat Geburtstag und schmollt, weil niemand ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt 'gg'**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Maybe**

Anmutig warf die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Ländereien, und tauchte Hogwarts in ein malerisches Bild von orangeroter Farbe. Es war noch ruhig hier draußen, nur vereinzelt joggten ein paar Schüler am See, der friedlich im Sonnenlicht glitzerte.

Seufzend wandte sich der Großgewachsene junge Mann von dem faszinierenden Naturschauspiel ab, und trat vom Fenster seines Zimmers.

„ Nun steh' schon endlich auf, Draco! Oder willst du ohne Frühstück in den Unterricht gehen?", rief Blaise Zabini, der sich ein Zimmer mit dem Malfoy Sprössling teilte, und zog schwungvoll dessen Vorhänge zur Seite.

„Was soll das, Zabini? Ich stehe auf, wenn ich das will, verstanden?", blaffte Draco seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund unfreundlich an.

„Jeden Morgen das gleiche Drama", murmelte Blaise kopfschüttelnd, als er Schulterzuckend seinen Schlafsaal verließ.

„Idiot", zischte Draco, der Blaise letzten Satz sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

Missmutig kletterte Draco aus seinem Bett und begab sich ins Badezimmer, welches er zwanzig Minuten später, zwar frisch geduscht, aber immer noch mürrisch, wieder verließ. Draco sah zum Fenster und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass die Sonne schien. Niedergeschlagen und mit hängenden Schultern ging Draco an seinen Schrank, kramte frische Wäsche aus diesem und zog sich an, als er die Geschenke vor seinem Bett bemerkte.

„_Vielleicht bekomme ich ja dieses Jahr das, was ich mir wünsche_", dachte Draco, und riss das erste Geschenk in freudiger Erwartung ungeduldig auf.

Doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung, schenkten ihm alle seine Verwandten Gallonen und Bücher, mit Ausnahme seiner Eltern, von denen Draco neben einem Haufen Gallonen, auch noch den neusten Rennbesen geschenkt bekam.

„_Was soll denn der Mist? Ich komme doch eh in zwei Wochen nach Hause! Können die mir nicht einmal was Vernünftiges schenken? Jetzt muss ich noch mehr mitschleppen"_, tadelte Draco seine Eltern in Gedanken, denn laut würde er dies natürlich nie sagen, es sei denn, er wollte den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich ziehen.

Seufzend legte der blonde Junge die Umschläge auf sein Bett und widmete sich nun weniger enthusiastisch den übrigen Geschenken. Blaise schenkte Draco eine Taschenuhr mit intrigiertem Wecker.

„ _Bist es wohl leid mich morgens zu wecken, was Alter?", _mutmaßte Draco, und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf über seinen Freund.

Von seinem Hauslehrer bekam er eine neue Schreibfeder und „Einführung in die dunklen Künste 2", was dem Malfoy Sprössling ein spöttisches Grinsen entlockte.

„_Was soll ich den mit dem Quatsch? Oder glauben die ernsthaft, ich würde Fotos von ihnen sammeln, um mich in ein paar Jahren noch daran zu erfreuen?",_ motzte Draco, und schmiss das Fotoalbum, welches er von seinen Hauskameraden bekommen hatte, achtlos unter's Bett, bevor er anschließend das letzte Päckchen öffnete.

„_Igitt! Wer zum Teufel schenkt mir…! Das ist ja ekelig! Bestimmt haben Crabbe und Goyle es erst einmal probiert, bevor sie es eingepackt haben",_ rief Draco und verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht, bevor er das halboffene Päckchen,in dem sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten aus dem Honigtopf befanden, angewidert in den Mülleimer beförderte.

Zutiefst enttäuscht wandte sich Draco von seinen Geschenken ab und trat vor den Spiegel, aus dem ihm ein trauriges Gesicht entgegen blickte.

„_Warum kann ich nicht einmal das bekommen, was ich mir wirklich wünsche?", _fragte er sich leise, als sein Blick auf die Uhr, die Blaise extra für ihn am Spiegel angebracht hatte, fiel.

Hastig warf er seinen Umhang über die Schulter, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ schnellen Schrittes sein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle begegnete Draco niemanden und so konnte er weiter seinen trübseligen Gedanken nachhängen.

„_Sagt mein alter Herr nicht immer, dass ein Malfoy alles bekommt, was er will, hm? Ich bin doch auch ein Malfoy! Und bekomme ich, was ich will? Nein! Und warum nicht? Warum bekomme ich nicht das, was ich wirklich will!",_ haderte Draco mit seinem Schicksal.

„_Sie hätten es doch nur besser planen müssen! Aber nein, meine Mutter musste mich ja unbedingt im Juni zur Welt bringen! Pfff! Warum hat sie mich nicht gefragt, ob ich nicht lieber im Winter geboren werden will, oder zumindest Anfang Frühling! Da hätte ja noch die Chance bestanden…! Aber nein, es musste Anfang Juni sein! Anfang Juni…",_ grummelte Draco, wobei er wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Am liebsten hätte er seinen ganzen Frust und seine Enttäuschung über diese, für ihn doch große Ungerechtigkeit, hinausgebrüllt, aber sein Stolz und die Tatsache, das er ein Malfoy, noch dazu der Eisprinz von Slytherin war, hielten ihn davon ab.

Frustriert blieb Draco an einem der Fenster stehen, schloss seine Augen, da ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien.

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß das Geburtstagskind, dass es schon Anfang Juni war, und weiße Flocken tanzten munter vor seinem inneren Auge und bedeckten die Ländereien mit einer dicken Schneeschicht. Lachend stürmten die Schüler nach draußen und begannen eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, andere bauten Schneefrauen, und wieder andere, sausten jauchzend mit ihren Schlitten die Hänge herunter.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete Draco wieder die Augen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er sich mal wieder einem seiner wenigen Tagträume hingegeben hatte.

„_Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Draco Malfoy! Du führst dich auf wie ein sentimentales Kleinkind, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug verweigert hat! Wenn dich einer so sieht! Nicht auszudenken!", _ermahnte sich Draco, und vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick nach rechts und links, dass niemand in der Nähe war und ihn beobachtet hatte.

Hastig streckte er seinen Kopf in die Höhe, straffte seine Schultern und setzte, seine für ihn typisch arrogante Maske, hinter der er sich ständig versteckte, auf, bevor er weiter erhobenen Hauptes durch die Gänge schritt.

Rein äußerlich war Draco nichts mehr von seiner Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung anzusehen, doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es noch immer gewaltig.

„_Und ein Malfoy bekommt doch nicht immer, was er will!", _gestand er sich frustriert ein, und gab, wieder ein Mal, seinen Eltern die Schuld an seinem Unmut.

„_Wenn sie sich nur ein wenig mehr für mich und meine Wünsche interessieren würden, dann hätten sie es schon längst herausgefunden. Aber wer interessiert sich schon dafür, was ich will? Meine Eltern? Bestimmt nicht! Die sind viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig, dass sie nicht mal bemerken, wenn ich Nächte lang nicht nach Hause komme! Pahh, Eltern! Meine Freunde? Welche Freunde? Die wollen es sich doch nur nicht mit mir verscherzen, weil mein alter Herr zum dunklen Lord gehört und Geld hat!", _redete sich Draco selber ein, und entfachte damit seine Wut noch mehr.

Draco bemerkte erst, als lautes Stimmengewirr an sein Ohr drang, dass er sich schon längst vor der Großen Halle befand. Leise seufzend zupfte er seinen Umhang zurecht und marschierte schwungvoll in die Große Halle. Abschätzend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle wandern und stellte dabei fest, dass über die Hälfte der Stühle noch leer waren.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß Hermine Granger schon mit einem Buch vor der Nase an ihrem Tisch. Doch auch Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, Dracos Erzfeind, saßen schon am Tisch und schienen, so vermutete Draco es zumindest, mit Hermine über irgendetwas zu diskutieren.

„_Ah, das Goldene Trio! Was für eine bescheuerte Bezeichnung für diese drei Obertrolle! Wer hat sich nur so einen idiotischen Namen für das Schlammblut und ihre Freunde einfallen lassen?", _schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Blaise ihn viel zu früh geweckt hat.

„_Das wirst du mir büßen, Zabini!", _zischte der blonde Junge, und marschierte wütend auf seinen Freund zu.

„_Zabini!",_ rief Draco gereizt, und packte Blaise unsanft an der Schulter, da dieser nicht mal den Kopf hob, um Draco anzusehen.

Crabbe und Goyle, die Blaise gegenübersaßen, sahen grinsend zwischen den beiden hin und her, wagten aber nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, da sie schon des öfteren, Dracos verbalen Attacken ausgesetzt waren.

„_Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Alter? Ich hätte mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen können, du Troll! Habe ich dir nicht schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich aufstehe, wenn ich das will", _ereiferte sich Draco aufgebracht und schoss wütende Blitze gegen seinen Freund.

„_Hättest du, ja, wenn du nicht immer stundenlang im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel stehen würdest", _antwortete Blaise gelassen, und biss von seinem Brötchen.

„_Im Gegensatz zu dir, achte ich wenigstens auf mein Äußeres", _zischte Draco provozierend und sah Blaise mit hochgezogener Augenbraue abschätzend an.

Blaise kannte seinen Bettnachbarn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen wie er mit einem kochenden Draco Malfoy umzugehen hatte.

„_Wenn du es sagst", _war dann auch alles, was Blaise darauf entgegnete, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

Draco wusste, ganz tief in seinem Inneren, dass er Blaise Unrecht tat, doch diese Nebensächlichkeit interessierte ihn im Augenblick recht wenig. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer mit bekam, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah.

„_Ab heute werde ich wieder alleine in _**meinem**_ Zimmer schlafen! Ich will, dass deine Sachen noch vor dem Abendessen verschwunden sind! Verstanden, Zabini?", _wetterte Draco laut, und hatte somit nicht nur die Aufmerksam seines eigenes Hauses auf sich gelenkt.

„_Da wird sich Pansy aber freuen", _entgegnete Blaise mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, und Draco konnte die Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme hören.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, Draco, hatte Blaise nämlich gesehen, dass Pansy eben die Große Halle betrat und schnurstracks auf das Geburtstagskind zu wuselte.

Doch nicht nur Blaise hatte gesehen, dass Pansy in der Tür zur Großen Halle stand, und sich suchend umsah. Auch Schüler aus den anderen Häusern warteten nun grinsend und leise tuschelnd auf das, was ihnen gleich geboten werden würde. Mit zornigem Gesicht und seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, drehte sich Draco zu den anderen Haustischen. Doch bevor er einer seiner bissigen Kommentare von sich geben konnte, hing Pansy auch schon an seinem Hals.

„_Dracilein, da bist du ja! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Draci- Schatz! Ich werde dir mein Geschenk später geben, wenn wir beide alleine sind", _gurrte Pansy lauter als nötig und bedeckte Dracos Gesicht mit Küssen.

„_Lass das, und nenn mich nicht immer Draci!", _wies Draco Pansy zurecht und schob das Mädchen unsanft zur Seite.

„_Aber Draci was ist denn heute mit dir los? Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was ich mir schönes für dich ausgedacht habe?", _startete Pansy einen erneuten Versuch, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Doch dieser hörte ihr schon nicht mehr wirklich zu, da er viel mehr damit beschäftigt war, jedem, der ihn auch nur belustigt ansah oder spöttisch grinste, mit seinen Blicken zu töten.

„_Halt endlich deine Klappe, Pansy und nenn mich nie wieder Draci! Ist das endlich bei dir angekommen?", _fuhr Draco das Mädchen ziemlich harsch an und stieß sie unsanft von sich.

Erschrocken über Dracos barsche Worte und zutiefst verletzt ließ Pansy sich mit wackeligen Knien auf einen Stuhl fallen. Pansy sah nicht wie Blaise und Tahama Thomson, eine Fünftklässlerin und Blaise heimliche Liebe, sie mitfühlend anblickten, da sie mit ihren aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte.

Draco würdigte Pansy keines Blickes mehr, dafür hatte er Ron, der ihn unverholen angrinste, Hermine und Harry ins Visier genommen. Draco sah, wie Hermine leise auf Ron einredete und ihm dabei kräftig auf den Arm schlug, bis er sich endlich vom Slytherintisch ab und ihr zuwandte.

„_Weasleby, dafür bist du dran, du Schande der Zauberwelt",_ drohte Draco Ron in Gedanken und ließ sich seufzend neben Blaise auf die Bank nieder.

So hatte er sich seinen Geburtstag nun ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt. Nicht nur, dass keiner ihm seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllte. Nun machte ihn diese aufdringliche Pansy auch noch zum Gespött der ganzen Schule. Ein Seufzen entfuhr Draco, worauf ihn Blaise mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„_Warum hast du Pansy denn nicht gesagt, dass ihr ab heute Abend Sturmfreie Bude habt?", _neckte Blaise seinen Freund, konnte sich die Antwort aber schon denken.

„_Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, mich zu nerven!", _zischte Draco und goss sich Kaffee ein.

„_Mit anderen Worten, wir verschieben meinen Auszug aus deinem Zimmer fürs erste, oder wir habe ich deine letzten Worte zu verstehen?", _wollte Blaise wissen, worauf Draco nur mit den Augen rollte.

„_Hahaha, selten so gelacht, Alter! Was glotzt ihr eigentlich alle so? Oder muss ich demnächst Fotos von mir verteilen, damit ich mal in Ruhe frühstücken kann!", _rief Draco seinen Hauskameraden, die die Unterhaltung zwischen Blaise und Draco grinsend verfolgt hatten, gefährlich leise zu.

Eingeschüchtert sahen die Betroffenen schnell wieder auf ihr Frühstück und wagten es nicht, Draco während des Frühstücks anzusehen. Sie kannten seine Wutausbrüche mittlerweile zu genüge und hüteten sich davor, der bzw. diejenige zu sein, einen Draco Malfoy in Rage zu versetzen.

„_Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Dray", _nahm Blaise ihre Unterhaltung wieder auf.

„_Du willst es heute aber ganz genau wissen, hm? Muss ich es dir noch schriftlich geben, oder reicht es, wenn ich dir sage, dass du nicht ausziehen sollst?", _wollte Draco genervt wissen, und blickte an die verzauberte Decke, die das Wetter draußen wieder spiegelte.

„_Das reicht mir. Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich heute so schlecht gelaunt?", _wollte Blaise mit einem Mal wissen und musterte seinen Freund von der Seite, der immer noch an die Decke starrte.

Nachdenklich rührte Blaise in seiner Kaffeetasse und konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf Dracos Verhalten machen.

„_Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht, oder warum starrst du mich so an?", _verlangte dieser nun zu wissen, da Draco sehr wohl Blaise Blick bemerkt hatte.

„_Du siehst aus wie immer. Ich frage mich nur, warum du ausgerechnet an deinem Geburtstag so schlecht gelaunt bist, Draco. Oder ist das verboten?", _stellte Blaise die Gegenfrage, do Draco zuckte nur augenrollend mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Dracos Blick bohrte sich dabei in Harrys Rücken.

„_Ich wette, der Goldjunge bekommt immer das, was er sich wünscht. Egal ob es Schnee oder ein neuer Besen ist",_ schoss es Draco, ohne das er es wirklich wollte, durch den Kopf.

„_Bestimmt bekommt Potter nicht alles. Seine Eltern sind tot, und seine verwandten wollen nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Was denke ich hier überhaupt über Potter nach? Dieser Obertroll kann froh sein, wenn ihm seine so genannten Freunde etwas schenken. Wenn sie Potter überhaupt was schenken", _giftete Draco in Gedanken weiter, und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Harry und Ron bereits aufgestanden waren, und nur noch auf Hermine warteten, bis diese ihre Bücher in die Tasche gepackt hatte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich die Blicke von Harry und Draco. Der Slytherin glaubte etwas Wissendes in Harrys Blick gesehen zu haben, doch bevor Draco die Möglichkeit hatte, Harry noch mal anzusehen, drehte dieser ihm auch schon wieder den Rücken zu und strebte dem Ausgang der Großen Halle entgegen.

„_Was sollte das denn jetzt?", _fragte sich Draco leise, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese Szene aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, als plötzlich kleine weiße Flocken auf ihn fielen.

„_Iiihgitt, was soll denn der Mist?", _rief Goyle und schaute seinen Kumpel Crabbe fassungslos an.

„_Das ist ja Schnee! Welcher Idiot lässt es mitten im Sommer schneien?", _ereiferte sich Pansy und sprang entsetzt von ihrem Stuhl auf, so dass dieser krachend zu Boden fiel.

Selbst Blaise traute seinen Augen kaum, strahlte dabei aber wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und versuchte kleine Schneebälle zu formen, die er grinsend den Mädchen nachwarf.

„_Das gibt es doch gar nicht? Das ist wirklich Schnee! Aber…aber niemand wusste, dass ich mir Schnee gewünscht habe", _stammelte Draco leise vor sich hin und konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen.

Draco wusste von seinem Vater, dass es einen Zauberspruch gab, mit dem man Schnee heraufbeschworen konnte. Doch dieser war so kompliziert, dass Draco es bisher noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte. Grinsend verfolgte Draco, wie ein paar Schüler aus seinem Haus eine kleine Schneeballschlacht gestartet hatten, als er Harry, der mittlerweile am Eingang zur Großen Halle angekommen war, stehen sah. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch diesmal lag ein sanftes Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, welches Draco noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er, Draco Malfoy, in der Nähe war. Wie gebannt hing Draco an Harrys Lippen und er glaubte zu träumen, als diese nun lautlos ein

„_Happy Birthday, Draco", _formten.

Draco benötigte ein paar Sekunden, bis er realisierte, dass niemand anderes als Harry Potter, ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt hatte.

„_Er ist der Einzige der wusste, was ich mir wirklich gewünscht habe", _resümierte Draco und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte nun auch seine Lippen.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er wütend auf Harry sein sollte, da er diesen komplizierten Zauber beherrschte und er nicht, oder glücklich sein sollte, da es, wenn auch nur in der Große Halle und für kurze Zeit, schneite. Draco entschiedet sich fürs glücklich sein und bombardierte Blaise grinsend mit Schneebällen.

„_Vielleicht werden wir ja eines Tages doch noch Freunde", _überlegte Draco, und fühlte ein bisschen Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen.

**Ende**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


End file.
